


Art meme Fill #2 Tessa

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Nudity, Portraits, limited palette challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams





	Art meme Fill #2 Tessa

This one is for [](http://chomaisky.livejournal.com/profile)**[chomaisky](http://chomaisky.livejournal.com/),** who wanted Tessa, and palette #11  
[](http://photobucket.com/)  
The colours aren't looking quite how they did in Photoshop and PaintTool Sai but I did use that palette, honest!  
[](http://s1362.photobucket.com/user/Aethelflaede/media/Birthdays%20and%20giftings/tessapalettechomaisky_zps2c3991bf.jpg.html)  
I was thinking of Tessa as being somewhere in between her Reaper's true form and her chosen human shape; maybe beckoning to the newly dead soul she's come to reap...


End file.
